Poison
This works much like the healing skill, with the only difference being that it is used to harm rather than help. Using harmful ingredients, the character can create poisonous potions to make others ill or possibly even cause death. New harmful ingredients can always be discovered in character. Natural immunity does protect wolves from poisonous plants, however, a wolf that gains skill with the poisoning skill at higher levels, will understand how to make poisons that will even affect a wolf with the helpful mutation as seen below. 'Important: ' Poison is a sub-skill of healing, which means that it may not be chosen as a starter skill on character creation, nor can it be gained via XP until the primary skill of healing is at apprentice level. Once the primary skill is at apprentice level, you may gain this new skill for 500 xp, filling an additional skill slot. As well, Instead of taking up an additional skill slot, you may instead replace the primary skill at apprentice level with this skill for 500 xp. Possible Abilities & Skill Levels Beginner Though often far from deadly, the user is able to create mild poisons by combining 2 ingredients. A wolf that has natural immunity will not be affected at all by this level of poisoner. Apprentice While the poisons remain fairly simple, the user has learned more about ways to use different ingredients, thus creating more potent poisons. A wolf that has natural immunity may feel slightly strange, but will not suffer any longer term effects from the poison, or depending on the poison may not feel anything really at all. The poison created only has a 25% effectiveness and is easily shaken off by the body. Adept The user can now create vicious poisons with up to five ingredients. They may cause death in the young, old, infirm, or very small wolves (dwarves and some gouroms). The user can begin seriously practicing their poison skill in combination with other elemental skills, thus heightening the potency of their mixtures. A wolf with natural immunity will feel the effect of this poison, but only half of the original effect and it lasts only half the time! Master A poison made by a master is almost certain to kill, unless the effects can be negated by a master or champion of healing. Their potions may have up to ten ingredients. A wolf with natural immunity will take about 75% of the intended damage or effect of the poison and it lasts for the time that is expected. This wolf will entirely likely need to see a healer to recover fully in a decent amount of time. Champion The effects of a champion's poisons can only hope to be negated by a champion of healing. Even so, there is a strong likelihood that anyone poisoned with a champion's mixture will die- should that be the purpose of the poison, of course. A wolf with natural immunity can be poisoned just like any other wolf without the mutation. Related *Home *Sverige *Skills *Harmful Ingredients *Healing *Classes *XP Category:Mechanics